


Smallville Next Generation

by Firegirl66



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firegirl66/pseuds/Firegirl66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

         

Alexander "Xander" Luthor - 21                                              Jonas Curry "JC" - 17

        

Connor Queen - 17                                                                        Jonathan Lane-Kent - 16

        

Charlie Lance - 16                                                                             Gabe Allen - 15

  

Jamie Wayne - 15

* * *

Alexander "Xander" Luthor - Son of Lana Lang & Lex Luthor.

Jonas Curry (JC) - Son of Mera & Arthur (AC) Curry.

Connor Queen - Son of Tess Mercer & Oliver Queen.

Jonathan Lane-Kent - Son of Lois & Clark Lane-Kent.

Charles "Charlie" Lance - Son of Dinah Lance.

Gabriel Allen - Son of Bart Allen.

Jamie - Daughter of Bruce & Chloe Wayne. 

 


	2. Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actors. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

Xander

 **Age:** 21  
**Full Name:** Alexander Lucas Luthor Jr.  
**Parents:** Alexander (Lex) Luthor and Lana Lang  
**Code-name:** Enzio  
**DOB:** May 1 2009  
**Job** : College Student, Works partime as a mechanic.  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Best Friend:** Quinn Williams  
**Tattoos/Scars:** Scar on his chest, Tattoo on his right shoulder.  
**Fave Pastime:** Working on his motorcycle  
**Other Facts** : He doesn't like his father.  
**Weapon of choice:** His hands or a sword

 **Bio:** His mother left him with his father when he was little. He currently lives in Metropolis alone.  
He is an only child as far as he knows.  
He is a very calm man and hard to anger. He know's self defence and is trained in hand to hand combat and is a master in guns and swords. He is a very loyal friend.                He doesn't know why Jonny doesn't like him, but he's friendly.  
When they found out their parents used to be in the JLA, he's the one who helped them get started.  
He is helping them out at night. He is in his final year at college.

 **Actor:** Taylor Lautner


	3. JC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actors. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

 

JC

 **Age:** 17  
**Full Name:** Jonas Arthur Curry  
**Parents:** Arthur (AC) and Mera Curry  
**Siblings:** Atlanna Hila Curry  
**Code-name:** Orin  
**DOB:** February 5 2011  
**Job:** High-School Student, Works as a life-guard in the summer  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Sea Green  
**Best Friend:** Connor  
**Tattoos/Scars:** Tattoo on his left rib  
**Fave Pastime:** Swimming and hanging out with his friends  
**Other Facts:** He has a girlfriend named Mikaela  
**Powers:** Super Breathing, Super Stamina, Hydrokinesis, Healing Factor  
**Weapon of choice:** Hydrokinesis

 **Bio:** He currently lives in metropolis with his parents. He is usually very calm but you hurt one of his friends, you'd  
better run. He is very loyal. He has his father's power's. His parents don't know that he has powers.  
They recently found out that their parents used to be superhero's. They started their own Justice League.  
JC is working on taking over his father's mantle and hiding it from his parents.  
He is a Junior in high-school with Connor.

 **Actor:** Cameron Bright


	4. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actors. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

Connor

 **Age:** 17  
 **Full Name:** Connor Jonas Queen  
 **Nicknames:** CJ  
 **Parents:** Tess Mercer and Oliver Jonas Queen, step-mother: Irina Finnley-Queen  
 **Siblings:** Zerek Finnley and Michael Kane Queen  
 **Code-name:** Arsenal  
 **DOB:** May 3 2011  
 **Job:** High-School Student, Does part-time jobs  
 **Hair Color:** Blond  
 **Eye Color:** Green  
 **Best Friend:** JC  
 **Tattoos/Scars:** Scar on his left leg, Tattoo on his right rib.  
 **Fave Pastime:** Playing football and Partying with friends.  
 **Other Facts:** He's not very close to his father and step-mother  
 **Weapon of choice:** Bow and Arrows

 **Bio:** He currently lives in metropolis with his father and step mother and their 2 boys. His mother died when he was 10 days old.  
He is very quick to anger, but is a very loyal friend. He loves partying with his friends and classmates.  
He took self defence classes and is very good with a bow.  
Recently he along with his friends found out their parents used to be in the JLA. They started their own Justice League. He is the unofficial leader of their group.  
He is working on being as good as his father was. He's close. He's hiding everything from his father.  
He is a Junior in high-school with JC.  
He is a giant flirt.

 **Actor:** Chace Crawford


	5. Jonny

Jonny

 **Age:** 16  
**Full Name:** Jonathan Samuel Lane-Kent  
**Nicknames:** Jon  
**Parents:** Lois and Clark Lane-Kent  
**Siblings:** William Jor and Lucy Bianca Lane-Kent  
**Code-name:** Cannon  
**DOB:** April 10 2012  
**Job:** Highschool Student, Works as a waiter at the Talon  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Best Friend:** Charlie  
**Fave Pastime:** Working on his suit.  
**Other Facts:** He doesn't trust Xander.  
**Powers:** Super Speed, Super Stamina, Mental Immunity, Healing Factor, Heat Vision, Super Hearing, Super Memory.  
**Weapon of choice:** Heat Vision and Super Speed.

 **Bio:** He currently lives in Smallville with his parents and two siblings. He is a very calm boy and is not easy to provoke.  
He tries to be the peacekeeper in their group, but he's very stubborn. He got some of his father's powers.  
His parents know. He doesn't really trust Xander because he know about their father's past.  
Recently he along with his friends found out their parents used to be in the JLA. They started their own Justice League.  
He tried to be the voice of reason, but he gives in pretty quick.  
He is working on his own suit, but it's not easy being the son of Superman.  
He helps out as much as possible, without his parent's finding out.  
He is a Sophomore in high-school with Charlie.  
He is a grade A student.

 **Actor:** Logan Lerman


	6. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actors. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

Charlie

 **Age:** 16  
**Full Name:** Charles Quentin Lance  
**Parents:** Dinah Laurel Lance  
**Siblings:** Caden Elijah Lance  
**Code-name:** Banshee  
**DOB:** July 6 2012  
**Job:** Highschool Student, Works at the macaniche shop part-time.  
**Hair Color:** Blond  
**Eye Color:** Brown  
**Best Friend:** Jonny  
**Tattoos/Scars:** Small scar on his stomach  
**Fave Pastime:** Working on his suit and hanging out with his friends  
**Other Facts:** He helps keep his city safe. He is trained in hand-to-hand combat  
**Powers:** Bo-Staff  
**Weapon of choice:** Bo-Staff

 **Bio:** He currently lives in metropalis with his mother and younger brother.  
His father left when he was ten and his mom was pregnant with his little brother.  
He is a calm boy but is easy to anger. He is trained in self defence and very good with a bo-staff.  
Recently he along with his friends found out their parents used to be in the JLA.  
They started their own Justice League.  
He's trying to live up to his mother's mantle, but it's not easy being the son of the Black Canary.  
He's friendly with Xander, he doesn't understand Jonny's unwillingness to give Xander a chance.  
He is a Sophomore in high-school with Jonny. He's in dention alot.

 **Actor:** Alex Pettyfer


	7. Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actors. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

Gabe

**Age:** 15  
**Full Name:** Gabriel Archer Allen  
**Parents:** Bart and Alica May Allen  
**Code-name:** Speedy  
**DOB:** August 23 2013  
**Job:** Highschool Student, Works at the Animal shelter with Jamie  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:**  Brown  
**Best Friend:** Jamie  
**Fave Pastime:** Pranking everyone and speeding around the world.  
**Other Facts:** He loves sushi.  
**Powers:** Super Speed and Super Stamina  
**Weapon of choice:** Super Speed

**Bio:** He currently lives in Metropalis with his mother and father. He is an only child.  
He is a very sarcastic boy who loves to eat. He loves to prank people and is a very fun loving guy.  
He loves speeding around the world. He got his dad's ability. His dad doens't know.  
Recently he along with his friends found out their parents used to be in the JLA. They started their own Justice League.  
He loves being a hero, but worries he won't ever be as good as his father.  
He is a Freshman in high-school with Jamie. He's a big flirt.

**Actor:** Josh Hutcherson


	8. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the pictures or actress. I just came up with the little backstory thingys.

Jamie

 **Age:** 15  
**Full Name:** Jamie Rachel Wayne  
**Parents:** Bruce and Chloe Ann Sullivan-Wayne  
**Siblings:** Richard (Dick) Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy (Tim) Drake, Damien Nikoli Wayne.  
**Code-name:** Angel  
**DOB:** October 29 2013  
**Job:** High-school Student, Works at the animal shelter with Gabe  
**Hair Color:** Blond  
**Eye Color:** Grey  
**Best Friend:** Gabe  
**Tattoos/Scars:** Scar on the bottom of her stomach.  
**Fave Pastime:** Fixing her computer's and Reading  
**Other Facts:** Loves Coffee and Hacking  
**Powers:** Empathic Healing  
**Weapon of choice:** Her Computer and a Sword

 **Bio:** She currently lives in Gotham with her parents. She has 4 older brothers. She is a very sarcastic girl who loves coffee  
and is a major hacker. She loves technology. She is trained in hand to hand combat and is very good with a sword. Damien is her twin brother.  
Recently she along with her friends found out their parents used to be in the JLA. They started their own Justice League.  
She is their eye in the sky, so she can help out in Gotham to. She help outside her computer sometimes.  
She is a Freshman in high-school with Gabe.  
She is a Grade A student.

 **Actress:** Taylor Momsen


End file.
